Time Marches On
by southernlady
Summary: A girl has to face her past. But through it all two people want her.
1. prologue

Prologue

Scarlet Cassandra Andrews threw her bag on her bed. She was leaving Hazzard, for good. Her mom sat in a chair in the family room. Ms.Andrews could hear her daughter packing. Mr.Andrews had walked out when Scarlet was 4 years old. Now at the age of 18 Scarlet was headed off to college in Massachusettes. She grabbed some clothes and threw them in a her bag on her bed. She was leaving and wasn't going to come back. After a guy broke her heart, she still couldn't get over it and had to leave.

Scarlet zipped the bag up and through it over her shoulder as she headed down the stairs. She stopped briefly to look over at her mom in the chair.

"Good Luck" Scarlet heard her mom say.

Scarlet tore the door opened and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She headed for her car and jumped in and tore down the dirt road. Leaving smoke behind her as she did so, she was leaving this town for good, or so she thought...


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

It was a normal day in Hazzard County, as a 22 year old, blonde girl stood on her porch. She had come all this way back, her mom was dead, her father was probably to, after he walked out she never saw him again. She had now idea what happened to her other friends in Hazzard. All of them probably married and moved on. She scanned the old barn and somewhat green grass that was starting to turn brown with the winter rolling in. After she got news that her mom had died, she had to come back. The only thing out of place was her brand new mustang, she had driven all the way back from Knoxville, Tennesse.

Scarlet Cassandra Andrews or Cassie for short, was a producer in Knoxville and was really good at it. She figured she might as well head over to the nearby garage. Her 05 mustang wasn't in its top shape and the radar kept blowing out, maybe they could fix it, before it got really bad. She headed for the car and jumped in.

Bo and Luke sat at Cooter's Garage talking with Cooter,

"So what about that race" Cooter said

"You mean the one that Boss Hogg puts on every year around this time" Bo said

"That one, but we have to try to qualify still" Luke commented

"I..." Bo got cut off by a metalic blue 05 mustang pulling up. All three of there eyes widened at the car. What was a car that good looking doing in Hazzard. All of them held confused looks on there faces as they tried to figure it out. The door opened...

Cassie had pulled up, she couldn't believe her eyes. Bo, Luke and Cooter sat there. She and Luke had dated a couple of times, nothing seriouse. Bo was just plain annoying in her book, but she didn't say anything, but now to look at them, Bo had turned into a fine young man and Luke he hadn't changed that much, but he sure looked so much better. She opened the door and stepped out, her black leather high heel boots hit the cement, she wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a red tank top. She smiled and wondered if they recognized her.

"Hey" Cassie said

"Hello" Bo said, smiling and walking towards her, "new in town" he purred

"somewhat" Cassie said

"Well, how about I give you a personal tour" Bo said

Cassie couldn't help but wince a little, "I don't think so, but thanks for the offer" Cassie said, she swore she saw his face drop a little. Cassie looked at Luke and Cooter, "My radar is giving me trouble you think you can look at it"

"Sure mam" Cooter said

Luke seemed to recognize her, but couldn't put his finger on it, so he decided to at least get some questions answered,

"Miss, you said that you were somewhat new here" Luke said

"Okay first it is Cassie or Scarlet, and I grew up here" Cassie said,

It clicked with Luke, Bo, and Cooter,

"Cassie" Luke said, "I haven't seen you in ages, what brings you here"

"my parents" Cassie said

"Oh" Luke said, "sorry about that"

"no problem, anyways what's up with you guys" Cassie said

"Nothing much," Bo said

"Nothing much hey, the last time I saw you...you were alot shorter and alot skinner" Cassie said, looking at Bo.

Bo couldn't help but smile, "Don't make his head in bigger" Luke said

"Hey" Bo said

Cooter, Luke, and Cassie laughed.

"So you out at your old place" Cooter said

"Yeah, I want to fix it up" Cassie said

"You know, how about you come by for supper" Bo said

"I don't want to intrude" Cassie said

"you won't, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy will be happy to see you" Luke said

"Okay, I will come by" Cassie said

"perfect, around 7pm" Bo said,

"we will see you then" Luke said as Bo and Luke drove off.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Bo and Luke drove off headed back to the farm. Bo was behind the wheel and Luke in the passenger seat, Luke had his mind on something else.

"What's on your mind, cuz" Bo said

"What" Luke said, snapping back to reality.

"You have been quiet all the way back to the farm, what's up" Bo said

"I was just thinking" Luke commented

"About Cassie" Bo said

Luke looked over at him, a look of how-did-you-know.

"Cuz, it is all over you face" Bo said

"oh" Luke said

"Mind letting me in" Bo said

"I was just thinking back to what happened" Luke said

"You meant the part were you broke her heart" Bo said

"Yeah" Luke said

"You had to do it, it was best" Bo said

"Yeah, but I just regret it, you think...oh nevermind" Luke said

Bo filled the blanks in, "If she will tak you back" Bo said  
"Yeah" Luke said

"Try, it won't hurt if you do" Bo said

"You really think so" Luke said

"It is worth a shot" Bo said

By that time they had pulled up at the farm, Bo and Luke slid out, as Uncle Jesse walked towards them,

"Uncle Jesse" Bo said

"Yes" Uncle Jesse replied

"Someone will be joining us for supper" Bo said

"Oh, who" Uncle Jesse said

"Cassandra Andrews" Bo said, smiling

"Actually it is Scarlet Andrews, Cassandra is her middle name" Luke said

"mmmm" Bo said

That night Cassie showed up at the dukes farm. She wore a pair of jeans with a tank top and a button up shirt over it. Her blonde hair hung down, Bo was the first to step out at the sound of a car. Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke followed him. Cassie stepped out and just in time as Daisy pulled her into a hug.

"Boy it is great to see you around these parts again" Daisy said

"Thanks Daisy, alot has changed" Cassie said, "Mr. Duke"

"It is Uncle Jesse and it is great to see you" Uncle Jesse said

"Same here" Cassie replied

"Well, enough of this let's eat before the food gets cold" Uncle Jesse said

At the table Luke and Cassie sat beside each other, Bo across from Cassie and Daisy beside him, Uncle Jesse at the head of the table. Daisy had made her southern special, mashed potatoes, green beans, and roast beef, and then for dessert a southern Apple pie.

"It looks really good Daisy" Cassie commented

"I was just thinking the same thing" Bo spoke up, smiling towards Cassie.  
All Cassie could do was smile back.

"So what have you been doing lately" Uncle Jesse said

"I'm a producer over in Tennessee" Cassie replied

"So you work with some of the top names in music" Luke had spoken up

"Something like that" Cassie said

"Cool" Bo grinned

When supper was over, Bo, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy were cleaning dishes, Luke offered for him and Cassie to go for a walk, Cassie agreed.

As they walked along under the moon and stars Cassie couldn't help but wonder, _what if everything changed, and we never met or we stayed together, what if I decided never to come back even after I heard about my mother's death. _Cassie let out a sigh as her mind went around in circles. It was so hard not to wonder about everything getting thrown at you. Luke had heard the sigh and stopped,

"Something wrong" Luke asked, looking into Cassie's eyes,_ Boy had she changed, she looks alot prettier and her eyes are still that spitefire green, and her blonde hair had gotten lighter. _

"Earth to Luke" Cassie said

"Uhhhh...sorry"

"You seem like you have something on your mind too"

"So I'm not the only one"

"No your not" Cassie giving him her trademark smile. He couldn't help but laugh at the way she cocked her head and looked up at him with a smile/smirk on her face.

"Luke, Cassie" Bo had come running up, shattering the feeling in the air.

"Yeah" Luke said

"How about you two come in" Bo said

Bo, Luke and Cassie headed for the porch. Cassie's mind was in another direction,

_I'm falling again for him, after what had happened, I'm doing again. I'm falling all back over again for him, but does he feel the same. _Cassie thought to herself, Luke had noticed her watching him, he looked at her and she turned her head away, _She is so pretty, the way the moon bounces off her blonde hair or the way she smiles and a gleam comes to her eye. The way she knows me and knows everything about what I'm going to do or what I'm thinking. I like...no I love her. _They walked up the steps and into the house. Bo in the lead, followed by Luke and Cassie.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, I wanted some history and emotion in this one. Regural disclaimer, I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, Cassie is original character. I will update soon, please review.

Ch.3

_Cassandra stood there looking into her boyfriends eyes. She looked at him and tried not to cry, much less lose it completely. The heart break, the pain of what he was telling her. He had joined the army,_

_"Cassie, I..."  
"And here I thought we had a future together, and now your are running off. Leaving me behind" Cassie said, tears strieked down her face._

_"I promise I will come back for you, no matter what"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_The kissed good-bye._

Cassie sat up in bed, the day her heart was broken, from the one guy she loved. And here she was, seeing him again. She had left 2 months later and never looked back. She was breathing hard as she heard the rain pounding down outside. She loved him and he left, to help fight. He could of never come back, but he did. Why didn't she stay longer, why did she just get up and leave. Bo and Daisy had tried to stop her, trying to talk her out of it, but nothing worked. Luke wouldn't take her back, no matter what she did and tried to talk to him.

Unknown to her, Luke had the same dream, but through his eyes. The look in her eyes and the look of pain streaked across her face, as he told her that he was leaving and had joined the army. He had gotten a letter 2 months later, saying that Cassie had left. Bo and Daisy tried everything in there power to keep her there, but she she was to stubborn and left. Luke always knew she was stubborn, but under it all she had a heart. She cared for him, and he left like it was nothing. He should of at least got engaged, but it was too lat know. Right now, he wanted her back, wanted to star over, but wasn't sure if that was possible. If she would be willing to risk it again. He was ready to take the chance, but he was so unsure about him. He just didn't want to get out there and act like a fool. If she really wanted to take the chance. As Luke rolled over and saw his cousin laying there, was out of it. Luke smiled and was going to see if Cassie would be willing to take the chance the next time he saw her.

Cassie had gotten up and was looking out the window. A cup of coffee in her hands as she watched the rain pour down. She sighed and figured to take the chance and see if Luke wanted her back the next time she saw him. She would just have to be careful. Making sure she didn't make a fool out of her self. She was taking time off of work so it wasn't a rush to get back. She could take her time, and if it didn't work out she could leave and head back to her home in Tennesse.


	5. Chapter 4

The alarm clock near Cassie's head went off, she sighed as she rolled over and hit the button. Her mind went back to last night. The dream, she wanted Luke back, but she was so unsure about it. She got up and headed for the shower. Once a bath was done and had gotten dressed she grabbed her keys and headed for the Boar's Nest. Hoping she could catch Daisy and have a talk with her.

When she entered the Boar's Nest, Daisy was running around. The place was definetly busy today, Cassie was able to find a seat and Daisy came over to take her order. She smiled and ordered a drink and then watched the people moving around. When Daisy got off, Cassie and Daisy decided to go for a drive and talk.

"Does, Luke ever talk about me" Cassie said, breaking the silence between them, "Daisy, I want the honest truth, does he?"  
"No" Daisy said

"mmm"  
"Is that what's bothering you?" Cassie didn't answer, "You still like him don't you"  
Cassie still didn't answer, Daisy put it together. "It would never work" Cassie finally said

"What do you mean it would never work"  
"It wouldn't, he has a life here and with you and Bo and Uncle Jesse, it would never work between us"  
"But if you..."  
"Nah, forget it, could you just take me home"

"Sure" Daisy knew she needed to fix this. She knew she had to get them back together. Luke and Cassie were made for each other anyone could see that.

Back at the Duke's Farm, Luke and Bo were having the, somewhat, same desicustion. Luke was under the hood, and Bo was leaning against the door. When Bo sighed,

"What is it, cuz" Luke asked

"Nothing" Bo said

"Come on, I know you better than that"  
"Say, I like this girl...but I don't know if she likes me"

"So..."  
"How do I go about talking with the girl"

"Just talk to her, something that you seem good at."

"Yeah, but what if..."  
"Wait, is this girl Cassie"  
Bo shifted uncomfortable, "It is, Beauregard Duke" Luke groaned, "You know that I like her and you are going after now, you insenstive..."  
"Luke" Bo started to back up, Uncle Jesse had heard the commotion and had come running.

"What is going on here" Uncle Jesse said, standing between the both of them.

"Nothing" Both of them said at the sametime, dropping there heads and stepping backwards.

"Something is going on, and someone better talk" Uncle Jesse looked between his nephews.

"Bo is going after Cassie" Luke told him

"I don't see the problems boys. You did dump her when you left to go the war" Uncle Jesse told Luke

"Yeah...so...it.."  
"Are you saying you want her back cuz" Bo asked, Uncle Jesse soon figured out that Bo had set the whole thing up. His plan was to get Luke to admit that he wanted her back.  
"No"  
"Come on Luke, I know you better than that"  
"Fine, yes I want her back" Uncle Jesse figured that he should let them just talk.

"Then go get her"  
"What!"  
"If you want her back go get her"

"Thanks Cuz" Luke told and Bo and darted for the car.


End file.
